You're Kidding
by all-knowing-cabbage
Summary: Tahno's still in a funk and Korra's tired of it. What's an Avatar to do? Drabble.


Korra decided something had to be done. It had been several weeks since the Pro Bending Championship. Several weeks since the raid of Hiroshi Sato's underground workshop.  
While she was working closely with the Council and Tarrlok's task force to find Amon, she still felt a nagging feeling. This feeling was usually happened during her journeys into Republic City, where, as Fate would have it, she would almost always run into Tanho.  
It was really a pitiful sight, she must admit. He had lost his luster. Though she couldn't really blame him. She could never imagine losing her bending, never imagine a life without it.  
But enough moping was enough! For Agni's sake, the man didn't even mark his eyes anymore.  
So she decided she would do something about it.

She did her walk through Republic City, as if she were keeping watch over it (because really, she was), and spotted the former bender sitting on a bench that was strategically placed in front of a fountain. Korra straightened her posture, stuck her chin out ever-so-slightly, and marched off to her new mission.

"Hey, Tahno," she greeted him, plopping herself on the spot next to him.  
"Ahvatar," he returned, turning his head to recognize her.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Enjoying the public view."  
"So... I was thinking, about those private lessons?"  
Tahno shifted his body so that he was now facing her front-on.  
"Lessons?" He repeated.  
"Yeah. Remember?"  
"Korra," he began, the corners of his lips twitching, "I'm not sure if you remember or not, but I'm not exactly in the position to teach anything."  
"Oh, I know. But I was just thinking... you could show me some moves. You know, some real one of a kind stuff. And in return I could help you with regular combat?"  
"That's ridiculous."  
"You're not afraid, are you?" Korra replied, challenging him.  
"Terrified, actually." This hit the Avatar like an ice dagger to the gut. Maybe pulling Tahno out of his funk wouldn't be as easy as she thought.  
"So you say you've been to the best healers in the city, right?"  
"Every single one of them."  
"You haven't seen me."  
"You're a healer? Shoulda figured."  
"Mhm. Master Katara taught me."

"So what do you say?"  
"We'll see, Ahvatar."

-x-x-x-

It was three days before Korra heard from Tahno again. This time, he sought her out. They agreed on a meeting place, and time, and the trade of skills.

-x-x-x-

Four days after their initial meeting, and they met at Tahno's home; a small, respectable place, despite his flamboyant personality. They had their training in the back yard, which had a conveniently located pond. They started with basic drills in which Tahno also participated in, simply just to move his muscles (you see, in his depression, he hadn't really moved much).  
"Make a sphere," Tahno instructed.  
"What?"  
"A sphere, Ahvatar. Circle?"  
"I heard you, pretty boy. Why?"  
"It's a training technique from the Swamps."  
And so Korra did as she was told.  
"Good. Now, hold it about your head. And hold your leg like this."  
"This is insane."  
"It's proven to build your endurance."

-x-x-x-  
"Oi, pretty boy, it's been well over two hours," Korra called. Though she hate to admit it, her arms were beginning to twitch, and her legs quiver.  
This rouse Tahno from his place by the pond, where he had previously been watching the fish swim about.  
"Drop it."  
Korra did as she was told, carefully bending the water back into the pond, as to not disturb the fish too much.  
"Somehow I doubt that was 'endurance', Tahno."  
"You don't have to pity me, you know."  
"What?"  
"You don't have to pity me."  
"I'm not pitying you."  
"Let's be honest with each other, Korra. If it hadn't been for Amon, if you didn't feel guilty, we wouldn't be here right now."  
"I-"  
"It's the truth."  
"I'm suppose to protect people, Tahno. I'm suppose to help them."  
"I'll be okay," he said, mater-of-factly, a smile slowly spreading on his face. "Though I do find it sweet, you worrying about me."  
"Don't take it the wrong way, pretty boy."  
"I've never been wrong before."  
"A time for everything."

* * *

A/N: Written early this morning to go along with a drawing I did, which you can see at ancay(.)deviantart(.)com

I'm neck deep in Tahnorra. I regret nothing.


End file.
